


darling, i feel you (under my body)

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “You’re being really nice,” Matt murmurs, wrinkling his nose.“I like being nice to you,” Foggy says. “Especially when you get like this.”“What do you mean?” Matt asks.“All—squirmy and cute,” Foggy says, hesitantly. “Like you love it but you think you’re not supposed to. This is—god, I’m gonna freak you out but it makes me wanna make sure you know that you deserve it.”“Foggy,” Matt says, softly. “What are you saying?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 458





	darling, i feel you (under my body)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, I'M THANKFUL FOR ALL OF YOU, HERE'S PORN.

Matt sighs when he comes back to the dorm and Foggy makes a vague noise to acknowledge his existence because he’s deep in the middle of revising an essay, intently searching for missed internal citations. Then Matt sighs again, louder, and Foggy freezes.

Matt has no idea how to talk about his feelings but he definitely knows how to let people know that he’s having them. Foggy has learned this and a handful of other things about Matt, who is a weird perfect dorky enigma with a no doubt traumatizing past, since they moved in a few months ago.

“What’s up, buddy?” he asks, turning around in his chair.

“Nothing,” Matt says, flopping backward on his bed.

“Mmm hmm,” Foggy says, smiling as he gets up to stretch out next to him. “Sure.”

He’s also learned that when he gives Matt the opportunity to cuddle, he almost always takes it, and it holds true: he moves closer when Foggy nudges him gently, their arms pressed together. They lay quietly for a long moment before Matt says, “I got a _B._ ”

“…that’s what you’re upset about?” Foggy asks. “A B?”

“B plus,” Matt says, “but yeah.”

“On one paper,” Foggy says, smiling. “You got a B plus on one single paper, Matty?”

“You’re making fun of me,” Matt says, sitting up enough that Foggy can see him frown.

“I’m not,” Foggy says, laughing and pulling Matt up into a hug. “Well, maybe a little—I mean, I _knew_ you were an over-achiever, but I didn’t realize just how much. Have you never gotten a B before?”

“I had a 5.0 in high school,” Matt says, practically burrowing into Foggy, holding on tight.

“Of _course_ you did,” Foggy says. “You beautiful genius.” 

“Beautiful?” Matt asks, laughing.

“Don’t act coy, Murdock,” Foggy says.

“I’m not,” Matt says, pulling back to raise his eyebrows. “Nobody’s ever called me that before.” 

“I can tell. You’re blushing,” Foggy says, running his fingers down Matt’s cheek before realizing that it might be out of line. Wherever their line is. 

“You’re being really nice,” Matt murmurs, wrinkling his nose.

“I like being nice to you,” Foggy says. “Especially when you get like this.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asks.

“All—squirmy and cute,” Foggy says, hesitantly. “Like you love it but you think you’re not supposed to. This is— _god_ , I’m gonna freak you out but it makes me wanna make sure you know that you deserve it.”

“Foggy,” Matt says, softly. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you’re—so smart and funny and _hot_ and—”

Matt cuts him off by cupping the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss, a sweet cautious one that feels like everything Foggy’s been waiting for his whole life. He pours himself into it, lowering Matt down so he’s on his back and their bodies are pressed together and Matt moans, mouth open underneath his.

“I was saying that, too,” Foggy says, softly, resting their foreheads together.

“Beat you to it,” Matt says, breathing heavily. “Is this okay—I mean, are you…”

“I don’t know, but I wanna kiss you,” Foggy says, sitting up so he’s straddling Matt’s hips, hands resting on his stomach, “and touch you and—make you happy. I’m whatever that is. Maybe super gay.”

Matt looks overwhelmed, shaky fingers reaching up to brush the ends of Foggy’s hair.

“I don’t know if I can do that for you,” he says.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Foggy asks, stomach leaping at the hesitant smile on Matt’s face before he sits up enough to kiss him again.

“Yeah,” he says, close to Foggy’s mouth.

“And touch me?” Foggy asks, laughing when Matt moves to push him onto his back instead, climbing on top of him.

“And touch you,” he says, pushing up Foggy’s t-shirt enough to slide his hands underneath it.

“Then we’re good,” Foggy says. “You already make me happy, Matty.”

“… _how_?” Matt asks, looking surprised.

“Uhm, _existing_ ,” Foggy says. “Breathing. Being you.”

“…I don’t understand you at all, Foggy,” Matt says, but he’s smiling and leaning down to kiss him again.

Matt clumsily pulls off Foggy’s shirt mid-kiss and Foggy does the same with his, briefly dumb-struck by the sight of Matt shirtless when he can actually do something about it. He lets his hands travel up warm skin and deceptively impressive muscles that he always hides under too-big clothes.

“So hot, Matty,” he says, hushed. “Look at you.”

“You’ll have to do that for me,” Matt says, voice a little thick.

“Gladly,” Foggy says, sitting up underneath him so Matt’s in his lap and Foggy can cup his face in his hands to kiss him more. He’s not sure why he’s surprised that Matt’s the one to push things further because he knows Matt throws himself into everything he does with occasionally too much enthusiasm but he startles a little when Matt’s fingers find his belt and tug on it gently.

“Sorry,” Matt says, immediately, letting go of it. “Is that too fast?”

“No,” Foggy says, quickly. “No, definitely not, I just–I’ve never messed around with a guy before. And, like. Barely any girls. Lots of over the clothes stuff for this guy.”

Matt smiles and reaches up, fingers brushing over Foggy’s hair before he runs them through it then lets them trace down Foggy’s cheek and his jawline. Matt touched his face a few months ago, one of the first times they got drunk together, and it was the first time he really wanted to kiss him. And maybe the _most_ he’s ever wanted to kiss _anyone._ But he’ll keep that to himself.

“I went a little crazy at the start of the year,” Matt says. “I hooked up kind of a lot.”

“I am _aware_ ,” Foggy says, laughing. “You were getting a reputation.”

“I wasn’t,” Matt says, rolling his eyes. 

“Ol’ Love Em and Leave Em Murdock,” Foggy says. “Breaking hearts all over campus.”

“I don’t think I broke any hearts,” Matt says, laughing. “I did–other things to other body parts, though.”

“…wait, did you hook up with guys, too?” Foggy asks.

“A couple,” Matt says, shrugging. He wonders if it was that easy for Matt, if he felt okay about it, if he worried like Foggy did. Or worse because of all the Catholicism.

“And what did…you do to their body parts?” Foggy asks.

“I’d like to take that phrasing back,” Matt says, making a face. “That’s not sexy at all.”

“Okay,” Foggy says, heart racing as he leans in to kiss him, turning to murmur close to his ear like he’s the kind of person who _does_ this. “Let’s try this: did you suck their cocks?”

Matt takes a sharp breath.

“I’m taking your pants off now,” he says, grabbing Foggy by the belt again to pull him even closer before pushing him onto his back again to yank it off and toss it away. Foggy lifts up to let Matt pull of his boxers and jeans, gasping out a laugh when Matt grabs him around the waist and drags him down so his legs are hanging off the side of the bad and Matt can sink to his knees in front of him.

“Pushy,” Foggy says, sitting up so his feet are on the floor and he can see Matt smiling up at him hopefully.

“Do you like that?” he asks, hands sliding up Foggy’s thighs.

“I like it,” Foggy says. “I—I like you.”

Matt’s smile grows brighter.

“I like you, too,” he says, finding Foggy’s hand to press a kiss to it—like a fucking _knight_ or something, who even _is_ Matt—before he carefully wraps his hand around Foggy’s erection and leans down to press a kiss to it instead. He lifts his head so Foggy can see his smile one more time before Matt takes him in his mouth and Foggy’s soul leaves his body.

“Fuck, Matty,” he says, hips twitching helplessly as Matt takes him deep. “Are you—are you sure you’ve only done this a couple of times?”

There’s a string of saliva hanging from Matt’s mouth when he lifts his head and Foggy reaches out to wipe it away, fingers brushing Matt’s lips. Matt bites at them gently and sucks them into his mouth.

“I said a couple of guys,” he says, when he sits back on his heels and raises his eyebrows. “Not how many times.”

“. . .this is dumb,” Foggy says, feeling nervous suddenly, “but I feel like you should know that I’m, like, _incredibly_ jealous of whoever these guys are you’re routinely blowing.”

“I didn’t have a— _schedule_ ,” Matt says, laughing, “and I honestly haven’t hooked up with anybody in awhile. I’m all yours.”

“All mine?” Foggy asks.

“If—I mean, if you want that,” Matt says, after a beat, reaching up to carefully wrap his fingers around the base of Foggy’s dick. Foggy lets out a shaky breath and threads his fingers in Matt’s hair.

“I want that,” he says.

“You should pull my hair,” Matt says, sounding happy, which is Foggy’s favorite thing to hear. He tugs gently at Matt’s hair when Matt takes him in his mouth again and Matt moans. It’s—maybe Foggy’s new favorite thing to hear.

“This is amazing,” he breathes. “You’re—so amazing, Matty. So good.”

Matt pulls off long enough to say, mouth smeared with pre-come, “Keep talking,” before taking him so deep that he gags a little.

“Oh fuck,” Foggy moans, fingers running down Matt’s cheek before tracing his lips. “You look so hot like this, buddy. You look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

Matt whines and reaches out to find Foggy’s other hand, taking it and putting it on his head as well, and Foggy dutifully holds his head still with both hands and rocks his hips up, thrusts into Matt’s mouth carefully.

He wasn’t expecting to last long anyway but then he looks down to see that Matt’s jerking himself off, jeans barely pushed down enough, making soft grunting noises around Foggy’s dick that set him off—gasping out, “God, I’m gonna—Matty, can I—”

Matt pulls off to say, “In my mouth, come in my mouth,” before immediately taking Foggy so deep that his dick is pushing against his throat, his hands moving up to dig into Foggy’s hips like he wants to keep him in place.

Foggy’s pretty sure that he physically leaves his body because _nothing_ has ever felt as good as this and the sight of Matt on his knees in front of him, tipping back his head as he swallows Foggy’s come, is too good to be true.

“This is a dream, right?” he asks, pushing Matt’s hair away from his face before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Matt grins up at him.

“I hope not,” he says, getting out of his jeans before he climbs into Foggy’s lap to kiss him roughly.

“I—I want to get you off,” Foggy says, between kisses. “Turn around.”

Matt moves so he’s sitting between Foggy’s legs, his back pressed to Foggy’s chest. He gasps out Foggy’s name when Foggy spits into his hand and starts to jerk him off, turning to nuzzle into his neck.

Foggy thinks about blushing earlier and he calls him everything he can think of, calls him _good_ and _perfect_ and _beautiful_ until Matt’s grunting and coming over Foggy’s hand, hips jerking up again and again until he goes boneless. Foggy wipes his hand on Matt’s sheet before wrapping both arms around him, holding him close.

“Feeling better?” he asks, kissing his cheek.

“’bout what?” Matt murmurs, sounding like he’s already half-asleep.

“. . .nothing,” Foggy says, smiling and pulling Matt up so they can lay down together. “Let’s just take a nap, beautiful.”

“Beautiful,” Matt says, laughing, moving closer to rest his head on Foggy’s chest.

“You love it.”

Matt’s quiet for a second before he leans up to kiss Foggy once.

“Yeah,” he says, softly, settling back in. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> still holding down the matt/foggy fort [on Tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
